Une affaire de destin
by louisiane.moulin
Summary: La guerre contre Silas a commencé. Elena et ses amis sont en mauvaise posture mais lorsque Luna, soeur de Klaus, arrive à Mystic Falls avec le reste des Originels, ils vont devoir oublier les vieilles rancunes et se battre ensemble pour ne pas mourir. Delena (et Flashback Stelena), Klaroline, Stefan/OC
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez aimé ce (petit) prologue :**

Je n'ai jamais été heureuse. Ma vie humaine avait été insupportable puisque mon père Mikael, m'avait battu moi et mon frère Niklaus. Nous avions été conçus de manière illégitime par Esther et un Loup-Garou. Notre père « adoptif » ne cessait de nous dire que nous étions des lâches, des peureux et des ratés comparés à nos frères et soeur. Notre famille était composée de sept enfants : Elijah, Finn, Kol, Henrick et Niklaus, mes frères, ainsi que ma soeur Rebekah et moi, Luna. À la mort de mon plus jeune frère, Henrick, tué par un Loup-Garou, notre mère nous a transformé en vampire. Et c'est ainsi que nous sommes devenus, les Originels...

**Je sais, c'est petit et ça n'introduit pas l'histoire véritable mais il fallait présenté un petit peu le personnage que j'ai inventé qui est Luna.**

**Je poste le chapitre 1 dès que possible ;)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

-cette fic se situe au début de la saison 5 :

**-Bonnie est morte**

**-Stefan a retrouvé la mémoire**

Mystic Falls... Je n'y étais pas retournée depuis les années 1740.

_A l'époque, j'étais courtisée par de nombreux hommes. Mon frère Niklaus leur avait bien entendu arraché le coeur mais, je m'en fichais ,car je vouais à mes frères un amour inconditionnel, en particulier Niklaus, lui qui avait été maltraité, insulté et qui avait manqué d'énormément d'amour. Je savais qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que d'avouer qu'il m'appréciait. Notre relation était vraiment affectueuse : on se chamaillait pour des futilités, mais on se pardonnait toute une heure après. Avec Kol et Rebekah, c'était plus dur, car ils avaient le don de nous agacer très rapidement. Heureusement, Finn et Elijah étaient toujours là pour m'aider à contrôler mes émotions. J'étais d'ailleurs admirative de ce dernier pour sa patience avec sa famille._

En arrivant devant le manoir, je me rendis compte à quel point cet endroit m'avait manqué.

Elijah coupa le contact de la voiture. Ce dernier était venu me chercher de Londres pour me convaincre de venir à Mystic Falls. J'avais bien entendu accepter et je commençais déjà à le regretter. La dernière fois que j'avais vu Bekah, c'était peu avant que Klaus l'ai poignardé et à cette époque, nous étions en période de froid l'une envers l'autre.

Ma respiration se faisait plus rapide face à mon appréhension de retrouver ma vieille famille. Elijah remarqua mon stress et s'approcha de moi :

**« -Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer »** dit-il en me prenant la main.

Je lui souriais comme pour lui répondre et je me rendis compte que nous étions déjà devant la porte. Je respirais une dernière fois et poussa la porte. En me servant de mon ouïe surhumaine, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait pas seulement Klaus et Rebekah dans la pièce. Elijah pris mon bras et m'accompagna dans le grand salon. La première personne que je vis était ma soeur.

Son look était chic et décontracté à la fois, ce qui la rendait encore plus jolie qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard, son expression changea immédiatement : elle se mit à me sourire.

« **-Rebekah, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu souris comme une idiote ? dit une voix que je pus reconnaître aisément comme étant celle de mon frère, Klaus.**

**-Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi ! Luna est là !** » lui répondit-elle sèchement en flashant vers moi puis en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

Je fus surprise par cette soudaine attention envers moi, car dans le passé, j'étais plus proche de mes frères que de Rebekah, mais peu m'importait. J'étais avec ceux que j'aimais.

« **-Bekah... Tu m'as manqué !**

**-Tu m'as tellement manqué aussi ! Viens que je te présente ! me dit-elle en me tirant par le bras. Voici Matt, Jeremy, Elena, Caroline, Damon et son frère Stefan !** »

Mon regard fût immédiatement attiré par ce dernier. Il était si beau qu'à cet instant, plus rien n'importait. Il n'y avait que lui et moi. Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. En 1000 ans de vie, c'était là première fois que je ressentais ça. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur pouvait battre à nouveau. Que tout était banal maintenant que je l'avais trouvé. LUI. L'homme de mes rêves.

Je ne le connaissais même pas, mais je savais qu'il était celui que j'attendais depuis mil ans. Je lui tendis ma main qu'il serra. Le contact fût électrisant, mes yeux ne pouvaient quitter son magnifique visage. J'ai cru que cet instant avait duré une heure, mais en lâchant sa main, je constatais (avec déception) que cela avait duré vingt secondes.

« **Ravi de vous rencontrer** » me dit-il

Je crus tombé et perdre l'équilibre. Je voulais réentendre sa voix si belle, si grave... Le genre de voix que l'on veut entendre le matin pour se réveiller...

« **Luna, ma chère soeur ! Klaus... Un jour je te tuerais !**

**-Klaus, comment vas-tu ?**

**-Pas mal mis à part le petit problème dont on va te faire part dès maintenant.**

**-Je savais bien que tu ne m'avais pas appelé pour savoir comment j'y allais. Tu veux que je t'aide encore une fois. Alors que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Que sais-tu de Silas ?**

**-Silas était un sorcier très puissant qui a créé le sort d'immortalité en se servant d'une sorcière, Qetsiyah. Il lui a fait croire qu'il l'aimait et pour leur mariage, elle a créé ce sort. Il s'est donc rendu immortel ainsi que la femme dont il était amoureux cependant, la sorcière, prise de jalousie tua la femme que Silas aimait pour qu'ils ne soient plus jamais réunis. Elle l'enterra ensuite vivant avec la seule dose de remède contre l'immortalité existante à porter de main. Après, elle créa l'Autre Côté, l'endroit où les êtres surnaturels seront envoyés après leurs morts ; Silas étant surnaturel sera envoyé de ce côté après sa mort, sa tendre étant en paix, ils ne seront jamais réunis. Sauf s'il détruit l'autre côté, qu'il prenne le remède et qu'il meurt ensuite pour qu'il aille la rejoindre.**

**-Tu en sais beaucoup sur lui dis-moi.**

**-Elijah m'a raconté ça dans l'avion. Alors, pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? **»

A ce moment, Damon se leva :

«**Silas va répandre des dégâts incalculables sur notre monde. Il nous tuera tous. Et quand il détruira l'Autre Côté, il libèrera les créatures surhumaines qui étaient là-bas, prendra le remède et mourra. On a besoin de toi pour empêcher que tout cela se produise !**

**-Calme toi ! J'accepte de vous aider. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Klaus demande de l'aide...**

**-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.**

**-Je te reconnais enfin mon frère !**

**-Mais, **dit Elena**, en quoi pourrai-tu nous aider ? On sait que tu es une Originelle,mais en quoi es-tu différente des autres ?**

Les problèmes vont commencer je le sens...

**-Je suis, comme vous le savez, la soeur jumelle de Klaus, je suis donc, par conséquent, une hybride. Le petit défaut chez moi, c'est que j'ai aussi le pouvoir de ma mère. Je suis donc aussi une sorcière.**

**-Je croyais que la nature trouvait toujours un équilibre.**

**-Il n'y en a pas eu avec moi.**

**-Donc, tu es une hybride sorcière ?** Demanda Damon.

**-Exactement.**

**-C'est bizarre. TU es bizarre.**

**-Je sais.** »

_**Cinq heures plus tard...**_

La nuit tombait lorsque Stefan et les autres partirent. Nous avions passé l'après-midi à parler de Silas et du plan pour le détruire. J'évitais de regarder Stefan ou même qui que ce soit pour ne pas paraître trop bizarre, mais je savais ce que tout le monde pensait de moi. Je suis une erreur de la nature. Je montais dans ma chambre en trainant des pieds. Quelle journée épuisante ! Je m'étalais sur mon lit et commença à fermer les yeux... Entre le jet-lag et la journée passée à retenir des noms et des informations, j'étais vidée de toute énergie.

«**Luna ? Tu dors ?**

**-Oui Rebekah, je dors. Je suis en ce moment même en plein rêve, je te rappelle pendant la pub.**

Rebekah ne pût s'empêcher de rire à ma réplique.

**-Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait.**

**-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais bien.**

**-Et j'ai remarqué que... Stefan ne t'avait pas laissé indifférente... Alors, je voulais savoir si...**

**-Mêle-toi de tes oignons Bekah ! **Lui dis-je en lui balançant mon oreiller

**-Alors, c'est ça ! Il te plait !**

**-Non.**

**-Ne me mens pas. Tu n'es pas douée.**

**-Bon, ok, il me plait bien.**

**-Je le savais ! Klaus !**

**-Quoi ? **Je vis la tête de mon frère dépassé de la porte de ma chambre.

**-Tu me dois 100 dollars !** »

J'ai la pire famille de tous les temps ! Une bande de sociopathes, psychopathes qui parient sur mes sentiments. Je laissais Rebakah et Klaus parler pendant que je me laissais emporter par les bras de Morphée...

Le matin, je fus réveillée par mon alarme personnelle qui est...Elijah.

« **Debout Luna ! Il est l'heure de se réveiller ! On a de la visite qui arrive dans une heure alors tu as intérêt à être prête !**

**-Mmmm...**

**-Quand je dis visite, je dis Elena, Damon, Stefan...**

**-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?!** »

Sous la colère, je lui balançais ma lampe de cheveux mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà flashé. Si Stefan venait, il fallait que je sois sous mon meilleur jour. Je m'installais dans mon armoire et observait mes vêtements, face au plus grand dilemme de chaque femme : QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS METTRE ?

Après 10 minutes, j'optais pour une robe bleue et un gilet court blanc. Je mis mes écouteurs et déclenchait sur mon iPod la chanson Womanizer de Britney Spears. Je commençais à danser comme une folle en descendant dans la salle de bal. Et quand le refrain arriva, je me mis à chanter à tue-tête en dansant et vire-voltant dans la pièce. Quand j'écoute de la musique et que je danse, c'est comme si j'étais sur une autre planète et que chaque parcelle de mon corps voulait danser jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mes yeux se fermaient pour que je puisse sentir pleinement la musique en moi. En les rouvrant, je constatais, avec gêne, que tout le monde me regardait. Quand je dis tout le monde, c'est TOUT LE MONDE ! J'éteignais ma musique et observais la réaction des personnes présentes : ils semblaient à la fois amusé et fasciné. Je décidais d'ignorer leur expression et me tournais vers mon frère jumeau :

« **Alors, Klaus, que se passe-t-il encore ?**

**-Nous organisons un bal.**

**-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Nous pensons que Silas pourrai venir pour chercher Katherine.**

**-Et ce bal, c'est pour quand ?**

**-Ce soir.**

**-Ok, c'est cool de me prévenir ! Et comment on fait pour reconnaître Silas ?**

**Stefan me répondit simplement à la question :**

**-Si vous voyez un homme qui me ressemble et qui ne porte pas ceci, dit-il en me montrant un collier qu'il portait : il était gravé un S en forme de serpent, c'est Silas.**

**-Merci du conseil. On est obligé de venir accompagner ? Demandais-je à ma soeur en connaissant déjà la réponse.**

**-Oui. Mais on va te trouver un cavalier avant ce soir ! Au pire, on va hypnotiser quelqu'un...**

**-Non ! Tu sais bien que je ne fais pas ça ! Au pire...Klaus m'accompagnera...**

**-Déjà pris.**

**-Je te hais ! Elijah ?**

**-Excuse-moi Luna, mais moi aussi j'ai déjà une cavalière.**

**-Rectification : je VOUS hais !** »

Et ce fut à ce moment, que Elena eut ce qu'on pourrait appeler comme étant la meilleure idée de sa vie.

« **Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Stefan ! Lui aussi est à la recherche d'une cavalière !** »

Je jetais un coup d'oeil vers Stefan et je vis son sourire étincelant. Mon regard revint immédiatement sur Elena qui me dévisageait avec insistance :

« **Luna, il faut que je te parle.** »

J'acquiesçais et suivis la jeune femme en me demandant ce qu'elle me voulait. Je l'emmenais vers le grand jardin. Après avoir marché assez loin pour que personne ne puisse nous entendre, Elena se tourna vers moi :

« **Je sais qu'il te plait !**

**-De qui parles-tu ?** Je commençais à paniquer. Comment l'avait-elle su ?

**-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Je parle de Stefan ! Je ne suis pas aveugle. Vous vous plaisez !**

**-Je ne le connais même pas ! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça ? On ne se connait**

**pas !**

**-Je sais, mais tu sembles être sympa et je n'ai jamais vu Stefan regarder quelqu'un comme**

**ça ! Alors, par pitié, invite-le à ce bal !**

De loin, j'aperçus Damon et Stefan discuté. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce qu'ils disaient avec mon ouïe, mais je n'entendis que quelques bribes

« **Comment on en est arrivé là ? Dit Damon**

**-Je n'en sais rien, mais je sens que ça va être super.** » Lui répondit Stefan en se retournant vers moi et en me souriant.

De qui parlaient-ils ? Pourquoi me souriait-il ?

« **Ho ! Tu m'écoutes ?**

**-Pardon, excuse-moi, j'étais...distraite.** »

Elena me sourit, comme si elle avait comprit tout ce je ressentais.

« **Il en vaut la peine. Invite-le.**

**-Moi ? Riais-je. Je suis de la très vieille école. Jamais je n'ai fait cela auparavant !**

**-On est au 21ème siècle bon sang ! Un peu de féminisme !** »

Peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Nous retournâmes vers la maison, en marchant à notre vitesse de vampire et riâmes, car nous étions en train de faire une course. Je savais que j'allais gagner ,mais ça me faisais du bien de me lâcher. En rentrant dans la maison, nous glissâmes et nous nous étalâmes dans la pièce où tout le monde parlait. Pendant plus de cinq minutes, avec Elena, nous étions en train de rire aux éclats, allongées sur le carrelage.

_Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis proches. Jusqu'à mon départ en Angleterre, c'était Klaus qui contrôlait nos relations. Il tuait les gens au bout d'un mois environ. Mais après cela, quand je suis partie, je suis restée très distante face aux humains. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à des êtres qui allaient mourir un jour. Mais aussi, car j'avais peur de perdre le self-contrôle que je possédais depuis 1850 face au sang. C'est vrai que cela avait été dur avec ma famille, mais après un certain d'adaptation, j'étais capable d'aller dans des pièces remplies d'humains sans réaliser un carnage._

Nous nous relevâmes en continuant à rire. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je ris autant pour un truc aussi stupide. Je me retournais vers ma famille qui me dévisageait longuement. Stefan se leva de sa chaise ce qui me fis sursauté. Nous nous regardâmes pendant cinq secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

« **Mais de quoi riez-vous ? Dit Damon, assez perturbé et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait**

**-De rien ! Lui répondit Stefan en lui tapant dans le dos.**

**-Bon, il est tant pour nous d'y aller ! Il faut que l'on soit parfait pour ce soir.** S'exclama Caroline en se levant de sa chaise. Elle semblait assez énerver. Tout le monde sembla surpris de la voir parler de cette manière.

**-Oui, tu as raison, allons-y ! **» conclu Matt.

Stefan se tourna vers moi et me fis un signe de tête comme pour me dire de le suivre, ce que je fis. Nous nous déplaçâmes jusqu'à la cuisine où il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. Il se retourna vers moi et j'eus le souffle coupé par sa beauté. Il ressemblait à un dieu vivant. Ou mort. Peu importe ! Il prit une grande inspiration et me dit :

« **Voulez-vous m'accompagner au bal de ce soir ?** »

C'était rapide, simple et précis. J'étais heureuse qu'il me le demande. Je voulais vraiment répondre ,mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais...tétanisée. J'essayais désespérément de respirer, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Alors, je tentais de bouger ma tête pour accepter. Stefan rigola devant ma réaction. Il devait me trouver stupide et ridicule ! Finalement, j'arrivais à secouer la tête. Il me sourit et s'approcha de moi. Je fis de grand yeux et j'étais à 100% sûre que j'étais rouge cramoisi, car il venait de m'embrasser sur la joue ! Il marcha vers la sortie et je me retournais vers lui et lui dit en sachant qu'il m'entendrait :

« **A ce soir.** »

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux : j'étais heureuse. Rebekah arriva en courant vers moi, me regarda de haut en bas et me dit :

« **On a du boulot ! Allez, viens, on va te transformer en princesse ! **»


	3. Chapitre 2

Désolée, je sais que ce chapitre est assez court mais ça m'amusais de faire un petit chapitre de "relooking" !

Chapitre 2 :

Rebekah m'emmena de force dans son dressing pour que je trouve la bonne robe. Elle choisit de mettre un fond musical très...cliché on va dire. _Pretty Woman_ pour être précise ! S'ensuivit une heure à essayer des dizaines de robes de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes... Le problème était que je n'aimais aucune des robes que Rebekah me choisissait. La première que j'avais essayée et qui me plaisait était une robe de soirée verte à bustier avec une fente sur le côté. Mais ma soeur trouvait qu'elle n'allait pas avec mon teint alors je décidais de lui faire confiance. En fin de compte, Bekah, dépitée, partit durant quelques temps et revint avec une petite boite blanche très simple. Elle la posa et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, reposait une petite robe : de couleur bleue ciel, avec des bretelles quasi-opaques, une ceinture de soie et un bandeau de diamants; cette tenue semblait tellement simple et naturelle comparée aux autres robes de princesse.

« **Tu peux toujours l'essayer. Personnellement, je la déteste, elle est tellement...banale ! **»

Je lui pris des mains et l'emportais dans ma 'cabine d'essayage'. Lorsque je sortis et que je lui montrais le résultat, elle semblait heureuse et fière. Comme si je venais de lui prouver ma féminité en portant cette robe.

« **Elle te va...plutôt bien. Tu l'aimes ?**

**-Oui. C'est celle là. Pas une autre. **»

Bekah souffla et roula des yeux de désespérassions. Elle me pris par le bras et m'emmena dans sa salle de bain. En entrant, on aurait pu penser que la pièce avait été prise d'assaut par des pom-pom girls : des milliards de produits de beauté et d'accessoires de coiffures étaient éparpillés. Un unique fauteuil noir reposait au milieu, face au miroir. À côté, une jeune femme se tenait là. Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit :

« **Bonjour Luna, je m'appelle Marie et c'est moi qui vais vous coiffer et maquiller aujourd'hui.** »

Je devinais que ma soeur l'avait contrainte, car le regard de la jeune femme était...vide. Elle me força à m'asseoir et me regarda sous tous les angles. Elle commença par me laver les cheveux. C'était très relaxant, tellement que je pouvais m'endormir d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais la réalité revint quand elle brossa mes cheveux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me faisait. Elle me mettait 300 pinces dans les cheveux et j'ignorais totalement pourquoi. Je fermais donc les yeux et repensais à Stefan...

Stefan et son visage d'ange...Stefan et son regard qui me touchait au plus profond de moi...Stefan et ses lèvres que je voulais posséder, embrasser à en perdre haleine...Stefan et son corps musclé auprès duquel je souhaitais me blottir. Juste Stefan... Et c'est en pensant à lui que je m'endormis.

« **On se réveille la marmotte !** »

J'ouvris les yeux et vis ma soeur qui me secouait comme un prunier. Je jetais un coup d'oeil dans le miroir et je pûs comptempler une véritable beauté : mes cheveux avaient été ramenés en un chignon mais quelques mèches tombaient élégamment autour de mon visage. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été maquillé très simplement avec des couleurs s'accordant parfaitement à ma robe. Le résultat était exceptionnel. Marie avait fait des miracles et je lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Un regard vers l'horloge m'indiqua qu'il était déjà 18h. Les invités allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre ! Je me levais et courut chercher mes chaussures. Je pris la première paire à talons blanches que je pûs trouver et l'enfilait rapidement tandis que j'entendais les personnes rentrer et parler. Je me mis à courir à tout allure pour atteindre les escaliers le plus rapidement possible et donc, rejoindre Stefan.

« **Où vas-tu Mademoiselle ?** »

Je me retournais et vis Klaus, Elijah et Rebakah. Ils étaient tous à couper le souffle. Mes frères portaient leur éternel costume noir avec veston blanc tandis que ma soeur avait opté pour une robe à bustier rouge à la fois élégante et sexy. Cette dernière prit le bras que lui tendit mon 'frère' ainé. Klaus me proposa aussi son bras et je ne pus que l'accepter car après tout, avec lui, je n'avais aucun risque de tomber dans les escaliers ! Nous commençâmes à descendre et je vis une centaine de personne qui nous observait. J'étais terrifiée. Arrivés à la moitié, nous nous stopâmes et Elijah s'avança et débuta son petit discours. Pendant ce temps, je cherchais Stefan du coin de l'oeil et quand je pus enfin le trouver, le sourire que je me forçais à faire depuis tout à l'heure devint plus naturel. Il était là, si près de moi. Quelques mètres seulement nous séparaient. Et enfin, il me regarda. Il me sourit pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux mais, quand il me regardait, je voyais bien qu'il recommençait à rire ! Je fûs terriblement soulagée quand Elijah finit son discours qui avait été pour moi une torture. Je repris le bras de Klaus et dès que nous fûmes arrivés, les gens nous saluaient et nous remerciaient. Je me faufilais jusqu'à Stefan qui m'attendais depuis tout à l'heure.

« **Vous êtes magnifique.**

Voilà, à peine avait-il prononcé une phrase que j'avais envie de m'évanouir !

**-Merci ! Mais je peux tout à fait vous retourner le compliment ! **»

Stefan paraissait gêné par ce que je venais de dire. Mais c'était la vérité ! Rien qu'en le voyant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un filet de bave ! Il allait me dire quelque chose quand :

« **Voici la première danse de la soirée !**

La musique débuta. Dès les premières notes, je reconnus le morceau : _A Thousand Years_. Je savais que c'était Elijah qui avait demandé à la passé pour moi puisqu'elle était ma musique préférée et que seul lui le savait.

**-Luna, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?**

Ce fus tellement inattendu. Il fallait que je respire.

**-Oui.** » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Et je savais que cette danse allait être magique...

à suivre


	4. Chapitre 3

Merci pour vos reviews. Et j'ai promis que dans les prochains chapitres il y aura du Klaroline 3

Alors bon chapitre ;)

Chapitre 3 :

Je m'avançais avec lui jusqu'à la grande salle où déjà des couples étaient prêts à danser. Il me prit la main et je me tournais vers lui : il était si beau dans son costume. Il avait pris une cravate verte qui était assortie à ses sublimes yeux. Je posais ma main sur son épaule tandis qu'il posait la sienne dans le bas de mon dos puis, nos mains qui étaient restées entrelacées se resserraient et les paroles commencèrent :

**Heart beats fast**

_Mon coeur bat vite _  
**Colors and promises**

_Des couleurs et des promesses _  
**How to be brave**

_Comment être courageux ? _  
**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

_Comment puis-je aimer quand j'ai peur de tomber ? _  
**But watching you stand alone**

_Mais en te regardant seul debout _  
**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

_Tous mes doutes soudainement s'en vont _  
**One step closer**

_Un pas plus près _

Cette musique me touchait au plus profond de moi. J'étais terriblement heureuse, car j'avais l'impression que Stefan et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Nos mouvements s'accordaient, comme s'ils étaient les pièces d'un puzzle. Ils s'emboîtaient à la perfection. J'avais peur de faire un faux pas, mais pourtant, je ne regardais pas en bas. Non, je le regardais dans les yeux. Et nous dansions.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

_Je suis mort chaque jours en t'attendant_  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

_Chérie, n'aie pas peur, je t'ai aimé _  
**For a thousand years**

_Depuis un millier d'années_  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

_Je t'aimerai pour un millier de plus _

C'est fou comme ces paroles illustraient ma vie. Cela faisait un millier d'années que j'attendais mon prince charmant et aujourd'hui, il était là, devant moi. Et j'avais cette impression de me réveiller d'un long sommeil quand je le voyais. Il me souriait. C'était le paradis.

**Time stands still**

_Le temps s'arrête _  
**Beauty in all she is**

_La beauté dans tout ce qu'elle est _  
**I will be brave**

_Je vais être courageux _  
**I will not let anything take away**

_Je ne laisserai rien s'emporter _  
**What's standing in front of me**

_Ce qui se tient en face de moi _  
**Every breath**

_Chaque souffle _  
**Every hour has come to this**

_Chaque heure nous a mené là _  
**One step closer**

_Un pas plus près _

Je réfléchissais à la signification des paroles. Et elles avaient raison. Je vais être courageuse. Je vais lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui...dans quelques temps. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'hier ! Je ne voulais quand même pas l'effrayé !

**And all along I believed I would find you**

_Et tout ce temps je savais que je te trouverais_  
**Time has brought your heart to me**

_Le temps m'a apporté ton cœur _  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**

_Je t'ai aimé depuis un millier d'années _  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

_Je t'aimerai pour un millier de plus _

Du coin de l'oeil, j'observais Klaus qui dansait avec sa cavalière : Caroline. Mais mes yeux furent capturés de nouveau par Stefan qui continuait à me sourire. Je n'écoutais plus la musique. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui et moi dans la pièce. J'étais comblée.

**One step closer...**

_Un pas plus près..._  
**One step closer**

_Un pas plus près_

Je tentais de lui envoyer tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui en un regard et je pense qu'il l'avait compris. Ce qui me surpris le plus, c'est qu'il rapprocha son visage du mien. Si près. Il était si près de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle. Ses lèvres se rapprochaient des miennes et finalement, se détournèrent vers mon oreille droite. Il me chuchota :

« **Silas est là.** »

Pardon ? Je m'attendais à un baiser ou une déclaration, pas à ça ! Je tentais de ravaler mes larmes. Ma gorge se serrait si fort que je croyais ne plus pouvoir respirer ou avaler.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

_Je suis mort chaque jours en t'attendant_  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

_Chérie, n'aie pas peur, je t'ai aimé _  
**For a thousand years**

_Depuis un millier d'années_  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

_Je t'aimerai pour un millier de plus _

J'étais à deux doigts de crier et tomber sur le sol pour pleurer, mais je me contenais pour ne pas montrer ma faiblesse et mes sentiments envers Stefan. Il continuait à me sourire alors que moi, je n'arrivais plus à le regarder. Je dansais jusqu'à la fin de la chanson en tentant de me calmer.

**And all along I believed I would find you**

_Et tout ce temps je savais que je te trouverais_  
**Time has brought your heart to me**

_Le temps m'a apporté ton cœur _  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**

_Je t'ai aimé depuis un millier d'années _  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

_Je t'aimerai pour un millier de plus _

Quand la danse fut terminée, Elena et Damon vinrent nous parler. Je due m'excuser auprès d'eux et je m'échappais le plus rapidement possible. Je courus jusqu'au jardin et quand je fus sûre que personne ne me regardait, je me mis à pleurer. Je me sentais tellement stupide ! Comment est-ce que j'avais pu croire qu'il m'aimait ? On ne se connaissait que depuis la veille et j'espérais déjà quelque chose ! Je m'appuyais contre un arbre et poursuivais les insultes envers moi-même. Je pleurais tellement que je ne vis pas que quelqu'un se rapprochait de moi.

« **Est-ce que tout va bien ?** »

Je me retournais et vis Matt, le garçon mignon sur lequel ma soeur avait flashé. Il s'approcha de moi lentement et me tendit les bras, comme pour m'inviter à se blottir contre lui, ce que je fis. Je continuais à pleurer tandis qu'il me chuchotait de me calmer. Après quelques minutes à sangloter, je pus enfin tout expliquer à Matt. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais besoin de vider mon sac à quelqu'un.

« **Pauvre petite qui pleure...**

Je me retournais et vis...

**-Stefan ?**

**-Faux.**

**-Silas.**

**-Exact ! **»

Mon premier réflexe fût de me mettre devant Matt pour le protéger. Mais malgré tout, j'avais peur. Je savais qu'étant certainement la personne la plus puissante au monde, je n'avais rien à craindre mais je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Silas auparavant alors, je commençais à douter de ma puissance. Dans ma tête, je priais pour que Klaus et les autres viennent au plus vite.

« **Alors, charmante jeune fille, comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**-Luna.**

**-Bien, Luna. Tu sais qui je suis mais moi, je ne sais pas qui tu es. Alors, parle moi de toi.**

**-Vous pouvez rêver.**

Je pouvais distinguer au loin ma famille qui s'approchait vers nous. Silas le remarqua aussi.

-Je n'aime pas gaspiller la nourriture, mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut bien que je montre un exemple. Sachez que je suis navré de devoir vous tuer tous les deux. »

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'il se jeta sur nous à une vitesse inimaginable. Heureusement, mes vieux réflexes de vampire me permit de le stopper avant qu'il n'arrache le coeur de Matt. Ce premier fût surpris par ma force. Je profitais de ce moment d'égarement : j'utilisais toute mon énergie et le frappais. Il fût envoyé quelques mètres au loin. Les quelques secondes qu'il mit à se relever permit à mon ami de fuir pour demander de l'aide.

« **Tu es plus forte que je ne le pensais.**

**-Je vous remercie.**

**-Dites-moi où elle est.**

**-Qui donc ?**

**-VOUS SAVEZ DE QUI JE PARLE ! JE PARLE DE KATHERINE !**

**-Vous ne l'aurez pas. **»

Je me tournais pour voir qui avait pu dire ça et vis Elijah accompagné de ma famille et du 'Scooby Gang'. Je fus rassurée de savoir que je n'étais pas seule contre lui.

« **D'accord. Alors c'est elle que je vais tuer. **»

Silas se jeta à nouveau sur moi mais cette fois-ci, je n'eus pas le temps de le stopper. Il commença à enfoncer sa main dans ma poitrine quand tout devint noir.

Je tentais de rouvrir mes yeux et pus apercevoir que Silas se battait contre tout le monde. Il utilisait ses pouvoirs de magicien contre toutes les personnes présentes.

Il arriva à briser la nuque d'Elena et de Caroline, tandis qu'il jeta de la verveine sur Elijah et Damon. Seul Rebekah et Klaus résistaient à ces enfin, le trou qui était dans ma poitrine se referma, je me relevais et concentrais toutes mes pensées, toute mon énergie dans un sortilège : et tout explosa. Je savais que seul Silas serait touché par ma magie mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la protection de ceux que j'aimais. Quand toute la fumée produite par mon sort disparu, nous pûmes constatés que Silas avait disparu. De rage, Klaus éclata un arbre.

**1 mois plus tard...**

Cela faisait un mois que nous n'avions pas revu Silas. Et nous ne pouvions pas nous en plaindre ! Entre temps, Caroline et Elena avait reprit les cours à l'Université, Damon continuait de surveiller Jeremy et Katherine tandis que ma famille et Matt étaient partis passés des vacances en Nouvelle-Orléans. Ce qui faisait que je passais tout mon temps avec Stefan. Nous passions nos journées dans une clairière à parler de tout et de rien. Le seul moment fort que nous avions eu était quand il avait plu et que nous avions dû nous réfugier dans une grotte. Au bout d'une heure, il avait approché son visage du mien et m'avait embrassé. C'était tellement doux, tellement simple. J'entrevis légèrement ma bouche et nos langues se rencontrèrent. Et le baiser pris une plus grande ampleur. Il me poussa contre l'une des parois de la grotte. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour le faire, mais je m'en foutais complètement. Tout à coup, mon téléphone sonna et je dus répondre à l'appel. Après ça, toute la magie du moment avait disparue. Nous n'avions plus prononcé un mot du retour. Cela faisait une semaine que nous ne nous parlions plus. Et ça faisait mal.

Je revenais de l'hôpital où j'avais été cherchée des poches de sang quand je vis que Stefan m'attendait au perron de ma porte. Je marchais tranquillement vers lui.

« **Stefan, que me vaut cette visite ?**

Il leva son regard vers moi et je compris. Il venait ici pour que l'on s'explique. Cela allait être dur, mais je devais lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui depuis la première seconde où je l'ai vu.

**-Luna, il faut qu'on parle. **»


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonsoir sweetheart ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici le chapitre 4 (un peu court désolé). Et promis, je vais faire du Klaroline dès que possible ;)

Chapitre 4 :

_« -Luna, il faut que l'on parle. »_

Je le fis entrer dans le manoir et lui indiquais un fauteuil pour s'asseoir, mais il refusa. Son visage était différent d'habitude : il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je respirais difficilement, tentant de retenir mes larmes mais rien n'y faisait, je savais que j'allais éclater en sanglots dans deux secondes. Je savais qu'il venait ici pour me dire que c'était une erreur et que l'on devait rester amis. Mais je voulais plus que ça ! Je baissais ma tête et commençais à sangloter. Quand il s'en rendit compte, Stefan s'approcha immédiatement de moi :

« **Qu'as-tu ?**

**-Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Tu es là pour me dire que nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble et que nous devrions être de simples amis !**

**-Quoi ?! Je croyais que c'est toi qui allait me dire ça !**

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Il pensait que j'allais le rejeté ? Que je ne l'aimais pas ? S'il savait !

**-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?**

**-Je sais que ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'on se connait et que ça peut paraître dingue mais... Je ne peux imaginer la vie sans ta présence auprès de moi et sans la tendresse de tes paroles. Je ne peux imaginer la vie sans ton sourire pour illuminer mes jours. Je ne peux imaginer le vit sans toi, car mon bonheur repose sur toi. Je t'aime... **»

A ces mots, je me jetais sur lui. Je l'embrassais en sachant que moi non plus, je ne pouvais plus imaginer une seconde de ma vie sans lui. Je m'accrochais à sa veste et savourais la douceur de ses lèvres. Nous étions dans mon salon en train de nous embrasser passionnément.

C'était tellement...surréaliste ! Je peux toujours parler moi, la sorcière/hybride. Lentement, nous nous déplaçâmes jusqu'aux escaliers et je commençais à lui retirer sa veste tandis qu'il me retirait mon tee-shirt. Nos pantalons et chaussures furent retirés tout aussi rapidement. Il m'emmena jusqu'à ma chambre à vitesse vampirique et me plaqua contre un mur. Des papillons dans le ventre, je continuais à faire danser ma langue avec la sienne de manière langoureuse. C'était si bon de pouvoir sentir sa présence. Il me poussa sur le lit et recommença à m'embrasser. Nous nous regardâmes pendant quelques secondes. Je vis tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi et je tentais de lui transmettre le mien du mieux que je pu à travers un regard. Nous étions collés l'un contre l'autre et plus personne n'importait. Juste lui et moi. Chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait, j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis; chaque fois qu'il me caressait, je savais que j'avais trouvé ma place. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi bon en 1000 ans de vie. C'était Stefan, LE bon. Je me rapprochais de lui et le mordis dans le cou. Je sentais un filet de sang dans ma bouche. C'était délicieux. Je continuais à le mordre dans le cou et sur les épaules. Je savais qu'il prenait plaisir à ça puisqu'il ne cessait de gémir. Au bout de cinq minutes, il décida que c'était son tour. La sensation était agréable. Ces crocs se plantaient un peu partout sur mon corps : de mon cou jusqu'à mes chevilles. Cet acte d'échange de sang était pour moi plus important que le sexe en lui-même ,car là, nous étions en train de donner une partie de nous-mêmes. Après cela, tout devint plus sensuel. Ce n'était plus que des baisers et des caresses. Et après 400 ans de chasteté, je me lançais.

**3 heures plus tard...**

Ses bras. Mon cocon. Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie. Il venait de m'avouer qu'il m'avait aimée depuis la première seconde où il m'avait vue. Je lui avais parlé des nombreuses fois où j'avais rougi en sa présence. Nous rimes pendant très longtemps de toutes ses fois où nous aurions pu tout s'avouer. Mais peu m'importai : nous étions enfin ensemble. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que les autres pouvaient être au courant au sujet de notre couple. Rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureuse. Notre moment romantique fût coupé par une sonnerie de téléphone. Celle de Stefan. Il me sourit d'un air désolé et le pris. Je me servis de mon ouïe pour écouter la conversation :

« **Allo ? Damon ?**

**-Stefan, on a un problème.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Katherine a disparu.**

**-PARDON ? MAIS ELLE ETAIT SOUS TA SURVEILLANCE !**

**-Je sais, mais Silas est arrivé et j'ai cru que c'était toi et il m'a brisé la nuque...**

**-Et Jer' va bien ?**

**-Oui, il était parti à ce moment-là.**

**-Bon, j'arrive tout de suite.**

**-Non ! Va voir Luna !**

Il se retourna vers moi d'un air surpris. Moi non plus je ne comprenais pas.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Il a besoin d'une sorcière ! Et qui est la dernière sorcière de la ville ?**

**-Luna. **Souffla-t-il.

**-On se rejoint chez elle.**

**-Ok. **»

Stefan raccrocha et se rhabilla très vite et me lança mes vêtements.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais Stefan ?**

**-On part d'ici !**

**-Où va-t-on ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux pas que Silas t'attrape. Car s'il t'a, il va te faire du mal et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.** »

Je hochais la tête. Une minute plus tard, j'étais prête. Stefan continuait à faire des valises quand on entendit toquer à la porte. Je me tournais vers celui que j'aimais et lui dit :

« **C'est sûrement Damon, je vais lui ouvrir.**

**-Très bien.** »

Son ton était froid. Il tentait de cacher sa peur. Je descendais les marches quatre à quatre en ne sachant quoi faire : Où devrai-je aller ? Pendant combien de temps ?

J'ouvris la porte et vis Stefan. Une demi-seconde plus tard, je compris qui il était réellement. Je me retournais et tentais de fuir, mais il me rattrapa. Je hurlais et je vis Stefan arrivé à vitesse vampirique devant moi. Mais Silas lui sourit et dit :

« **Désolé mon cher double. Rien de personnel.** »

Et je le vis briser sa nuque. Je pleurais et hurlais encore plus fort, espérant que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours. Je sentis les mains de Silas m'entourer le cou et la dernière chose que je pus sentir, s'était mon cou en train de se tordre. Et tout devint noir.


End file.
